Walentynkowe frustracje
by Hibarii
Summary: 'Walentynki zbliżały się coraz większymi krokami, a Aomine olewał ten fakt tak, jak olewał gadaninę Satsuki, bo kto by się chciał bawić w takie durnoctwo? To dobre dla dzieci. Ale… No właśnie. W życie Aomine wkroczyło właśnie owo „ale", które całkowicie zakłóciło jego spokój.'


_Moi drodzy miłośnicy AoKaga, myłość zapanowała na świecie, także pozwolę sobie życzyć Wam wszystkiego myziastego i kochanego, i oby poszło wam lepiej niż mnie *tuli się do kurosiowej poduchy* i biednemu, zestresowanemu Aomine. XD Także tego, loffki, cukry itepe, a żeby umilić Wam ten serduchowy dzień. :D 333_

_Miłooooość!_

_AoKaga_

* * *

Dzień Walentynek zbliżał się nieubłaganie i Aomine nie mógł o tym nie wiedzieć, już Satsuki o to dbała. Nieustannie i codziennie zatruwała mu życie durnym gadaniem o tym, że powinien obowiązkowo kupić coś z tej okazji Kagamiemu, bo jak powtarzała do znudzenia, są w końcu parą i należy okazać swojej drugiej połowie, że się o niej myśli i w ogóle. Przecież Aomine non stop myślał o Taidze. O jego krzywej mordzie, która miała najwspanialsze usta na świecie, o rękach, które potrafiły robić takie rzeczy, że na samą myśl przechodziły go elektryzujące dreszcze, o jego tyłku, zwłaszcza o jego tyłku, który tak właściwie nie opuszczał jego myśli ani na minutę i sprawiał, że Aomine bardzo, ale to bardzo chciał zademonstrować Kagamiemu jak intensywnie o nim myśli. A po pierwsze i najważniejsze oni nie byli żadną, durną, ćwierkającą parą. No nie i już. Oni po prostu… po prostu byli… No byli. Razem. We dwóch. I już. Nie deklarowali w żadnym razie dołączenia do tej mizdrzącej się i ociekającej lukrem grupy zakochanych. Więc po jaką cholerę im jakieś durne Walentynki? W końcu gdy mieli sobie coś do powiedzenia to sobie mówili, czasem wtrącając do rozmowy pięści, albo najzwyczajniej w świecie nic nie mówili tylko grali w kosza aż im przeszło. No czego chcieć więcej? Przecież było idealnie.

Ale Satsuki to mała, wredna czarownica, której chyba hobby było darcie mu się za uchem. Ale ignorował ją. Był mistrzem w ignorowaniu ględzenia Satsuki. Tak więc Walentynki zbliżały się coraz większymi krokami, a Aomine olewał ten fakt tak, jak olewał gadaninę Satsuki bo kto by się chciał bawić w takie durnoctwo? To dobre dla dzieci. Ale… No właśnie. W życie Aomine wkroczyło właśnie owo „ale", które całkowicie zakłóciło jego spokój.

Satsuki nie była po prostu czarownicą, ona była wiedźmą i to taką najgorszą z najgorszych.

„_Kagami-kun pytał mnie co lubisz, widzisz? Widzisz? On się stara dla ciebie! Dai-chan, nie możesz tak robić! Jak to będzie, gdy Kagami-kun będzie coś dla ciebie miał, a ty dla niego nie? No?"_

No i kurwa mać, co? Aghrr. I po co ta głupia kobieta mu to mówiła? Bezsensu. Aomine postanowił, że będzie szedł w zaparte i tak jak do tej pory ignorował to durne święto, w końcu co to za różnica. Jednak z nieznanych mu powodów w jego życie wkradła się presja. I dlaczego, do licha, wszędzie wiszą te pieprzone kalendarze, czemu ten pieprzony dzień jest zaznaczony na czerwono i czemu w jego pięknym kraju obchodzi się jakieś durne, z dupy wyjęte pogańskie święto? No czemu, kurwa jego mać?!

Aomine nie wiedział czemu, ale jego wzrok co i rusz wpatrywał się w jakąś czerwoną czternastkę, która sprawiała, że żołądek mu się przewracał.

No dobrze. Trzeba do sprawy podejść jak mężczyzna. Czyli zapytać mądrzejszych od siebie.

Na pierwszy ogień poszedł Tetsu, który nawet nie mrugnął, gdy Aomine wydukał z siebie to okropne pytanie, co mógłby kupić Kagamiemu na Walentynki. Kuroko dumał, dumał i dumał, i stwierdził, że książka jest zawsze dobrym prezentem na każdą okazję. Czy on, do licha, nie wiedział, że Taiga nie czyta książek? Że oboje nie czytają książek?

Chociaż Aomine łudził się, że Tetsu jak zawsze go nie zawiedzie i załatwi sprawę prezentu szybko, gładko i bezboleśnie, to jednak musiał sięgnąć po arsenał większego kalibru.

Do tej pory nie wiedział, jak przeżył ćwierkanie Kise nad faktem, że to takie kochane i urocze z jego strony i będę-zaraz-rzygał-tęczą. Jego pomysł, by dać coś własnej roboty Aomine odrzucił z miejsca. Nie był przecież pieprzonym poetą, zresztą prędzej by połknął piłkę do kosza, niż zrobił z siebie kompletnego pajaca. Nie był też żadnym zasranym modelem, który mógł zrobić swój porno album ze zdjęciami i wręczyć go swojemu partnerowi. Chociaż to tak właściwie dałoby się zrobić… Nie, nie, w końcu Aomine wolał brać udział w gapieniu się na jego osobę, zdecydowanie to wolał, jeszcze bardzo chętnie pozwalając się macać. Nie, to był bezsensowny pomysł, kompletnie mijał się przecież z celem.

Midorima był najbardziej upierdliwą i irytującą osobą, jaką Aomine znał, jednak uchodził za inteligentnego i Daiki miał nadzieję, że co jak co, ale inteligencja przecież pomoże mu w jego małym kłopocie taktycznym.

Aomine zastanawiał się, czy drgająca powieka nie stanie się w końcu jego tikiem nerwowym. Niekończący się monolog Midorimy na temat Walentynek, jego, Kagamiego i swojego w tym udziału, a raczej braku ochoty na ten udział sprawiał, że w Aomine budził się morderca. A gdy Aomine zamierzał opuścić jego jakże wkurwiające towarzystwo, Midorima poinformował go łaskawie, że szczęśliwym przedmiotem Kagamiego w Walentynki będzie pluszowy miś, co byłoby zarazem rozwiązaniem jego problemu. No chyba, kurwa, nie. Nie byli żadnymi jebany pedałami, żeby dawać sobie misie!

…

No dobrze, byli, ale nie takimi! Z dniem, w którym ktoś zrobi z niego ciotę, wręczając mu pluszaka, będzie dniem śmierci jego i ofiarodawcy.

Aomine myślał, że może chociaż Murasakibara w swoim przeżartym cukrem mózgu wygeneruje coś, co by mu pomogło. Zaproponowane przez niego ciasteczka własnej roboty, były tak ckliwe i tak babskie, że Aomine miał ochotę uderzać głową w ścianę.

Przez dłuższy czas wahał się nad poradzeniem się Akashiego, jednak koniec końców uznał, że może i lubił urozmaicenia, i z chęcią przetestowałby wszystkie pozycje świata, jednak to, co mógł wymyślić sadystyczny umysł byłego kapitana przyprawiał go o ciarki. Nie, Akashiego sobie daruje.

Czując się coraz bardziej zdesperowanym, Aomine zwrócił się w końcu do Satsuki. Był gotowy wysłuchać całej jej tyrady o tym, że jest głupi, niewrażliwy i ogólnie to do kitu, byle tylko ta wredna zołza mu pomogła. I chociaż tak bardzo się łudził, że przecież kto jak kto, ale Satsuki zawsze mu pomoże, to jeszcze nigdy nie miał takiej ochoty zrobić jej krzywdę.

„_Powinieneś wiedzieć, co Kagami-kun by chciał, jesteście ze sobą, kto jak nie ty powinien to wiedzieć?"_

No. Chyba. Zaraz. Kurwa. Wyjdzie. Z. Siebie.

Naucz się głupi człowieku, że gdy przyjdzie co do czego, to koniec końcu zostajesz sam, bo żaden w dupę kopany „przyjaciel" ci nie pomoże!

Skrajnie sfrustrowany Aomine postanowił, że po prostu tak jak wcześniej oleje te gówniane Walentynki i oszczędzić sobie stresu. Ale nie potrafił, po prostu nie potrafił, nie teraz, gdy urządzono mu całkowite pranie mózgu. Nie mógł bez dreszczu przerażenia patrzeć na kalendarz, nie mógł powstrzymać mdłości, gdy widział witryny sklepowe całkowicie oddane temu choremu, walentynkowemu duchowi, nie mógł nie wzdrygać się za każdym razem, gdy Kagami coś do niego mówił…

W dniu tych cholernych Walentynek Aomine czuł się skrajnie zestresowany, sfrustrowany, że był gotowy zrobić wszystko, by ten dzień się skończył. W dodatku Kagami zaprosił go do siebie. No kurwa jebana mać, boże koszykówki widzisz i kurwa nie ratujesz.

No dobrze. No dobrze. Tylko bez nerwów. Bez nerwów. Wszystko się da załatwić rozsądnie i spokojnie. A jak człowiek zdesperowany, to wszystkie pomysły są kurna dobre.

- Aomine, co ty…

Kagami z otwartymi ustami patrzył, jak jego chłopak wpada do jego kuchni jak burza, rzuca wszystko, co dźwiga na stół i wbija w niego wściekłe, płomienne spojrzenie. Taiga spojrzał w dół patrząc na coś, co spadło ze stołu tuż koło niego stóp.

Misiek? Niee… Tak. No najprawdziwszy pluszowy misiek, nie chce być inaczej.

Nie wiedząc, jak ma zareagować, Kagami otworzył usta, chcąc uzyskać jakieś wyjaśnienie tej dziwnej sytuacji, lecz Aomine mu nie pozwolił.

- Nie jestem, kurwa, poetą – warknął, zaciskając dłonie na oparciu krzesła.

- No, nie jesteś, na pewno – zgodził się.

- Właśnie. Nie będę pisał ci żadnych zasranych wierszy i śpiewał piosenek.

- Mam nadzieję, chyba nie chciałbym tego słyszeć.

- Dobrze, że się zgadzamy, ja też nie. Nie będę kupował ci książek, bo przecież my nie czytam żadnych zasranych książek, a ty nie chcesz czytać ze mną nawet Horikity. - Z rosnącą frustracją sięgnął po przyniesioną przez siebie książkę i rzucił ją przez kuchnie.

- Pojebało cię? – wrzasnął Taiga uchylając się przez lecącym tomem.

- Nie będę ci, kurwa twoja mać, piekł żadnych jebanych ciasteczek i smarował na nich twoje imię, bo to ty w tym związku jesteś kobietą i to ty gotujesz, a ja mogę ci co najwyżej przypaloną jajecznicę zaserwować. – Paczka czekoladek poleciała w stronę Kagamiego, uderzając go w brzuch.

- Odbiło, ci? Aomine weź się…

- Nie będę ci kupował żadnych cholernych pluszaków, to jest pierwszy i ostatni, nie mam zamiaru więcej czuć się jak jebana, niedoruchana ciota.

- Przecież ja nie potrzebuję żadnych…

- I nie wiem! Nie wiem, co byś najbardziej chciał, bo kurwa po prostu nie wiem, a to było pierwsze, co mi przyszło do głowy i spróbuj narzekać, a nie ręczę za siebie! – Z całej siły rzucił w Kagamiego piłką do kosza, a ten złapał ją, nim zdążyła wyrządzić mu jakąś trwałą krzywdę. Na piłce, ku zaskoczeniu Kagamiego, widniał podpis Kobe Bryant'a, członka drużyny L.A. Lakers.

Spojrzał na Aomine, który sapał w dalszym ciągu wściekły.

- A teraz daj mi, kurwa, jeść, miejmy to za sobą i chodźmy się ruchać, bo mnie zaraz kurwica pierdolona weźmie z tymi zasranymi walentynkami. – Kopnął w krzesło i usiadł na nim z rozmachem.

Kagami gapił się na tego debila, który był zarazem jego chłopakiem i im bardziej ogarniał zaistniałą sytuację, tym bardziej miał ochotę…

Aomine łypnął wściekłym wzrokiem na duszącego się ze śmiechu Kagamiego.

- Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, co cię tak zajebiście bawi?

- Ty… Hahahahaha! – Taiga roześmiał się na całe gardło, opierając się o kredens. – Ty debilu, hahahahaha!

Aomine warknął wściekle czując, że jego irytacja zaraz sięgnie apogeum.

- Przestań.

- Nie… hahaha! Nie mogę! Skąd ci to wszystko w ogóle do głowy przyszło? – wykrztusił, zwijając się ze śmiechu.

- Nie chcesz tego, kurwa, wiedzieć – wysyczał. – Pamiętaj tylko, że przyjaciele są na pieprzony pokaz, żaden z nich pożytek, przestań, do cholery rechotać, ośle!

Chichoczący Kagami osunął się po szafce i usiadł na podłodze.

- Aomine, kretynie, przecież nie musiałeś niczego wymyślać, nie jesteśmy dzieciakami, hahaha!

No przecież wiedział! Wiedział to! Kurwa, mać, wiedział! A przez to pieprzone pranie mózgu wyszedł na kompletnego leszcza numer jeden!

- Satsuki powiedziała, że pytałeś ją co lubię i zaczęła suszyć mi głowę – wyburczał więcej niż obrażony, wbijając zirytowane spojrzenie w ścianę.

Kagami zaprzestał śmiania się, patrząc na tego kompletnego głupka, który chyba na jego nieszczęście był po prostu niezbędną częścią jego życia i czuł dziwne coś, którego nie potrafił nazwać, ale miało chyba wiele wspólnego z tymi tkliwymi emocjami, przed którymi tak zaparcie obaj się wzbraniali.

Kagami westchnął, obiecując sobie, że już się nie roześmieje, a przynajmniej bardzo spróbuje tego nie zrobić.

- Pytałem jej, bo pomyślałem sobie, że coś dla nas ugotuję i równie dobrze może być to coś, co lubisz, żebyśmy nie spędzali dzisiejszego dnia opychając się na mieście albo pizzą.

Aomine spojrzał na niego z zaciśniętą szczęką.

- I tak, seks miał być główną atrakcją dzisiejszego wieczoru. – Wywrócił rozbawiony oczami, wstając z podłogi i rzucając w Aomine pluszakiem. Daiki zawarczał, gdy dostał nim w nos. – To co, może w końcu coś zjemy? – spytał i zaśmiał się. Tylko trochę zachichotał.

- Nie.

- Nie? – Kagami uniósł brwi, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Nie. Nie będzie jedzenia. – Wstał, łapiąc go za nadgarstek. - Najpierw seks. Mam aspiracje przerobić dziś przynajmniej połowę kamasutry.

- No chyba sobie jaja robisz!

- Jaja to dopiero będą w łóżku. – Pociągnął go w kierunku sypialni.

- Aomine! – warknął, próbując się uwolnić z jego uścisku.

- Cicho. – Wepchnął go do pokoju, popychając w stronę łóżka.

- Zjedzmy, kurwa, najpierw, a nie… - Próbował stawiać opór, jednak Daiki pociął mu nogę i pchnął na łóżko.

- Nie. Najpierw seks. Muszę podreperować moje ego, także lepiej szykuj dupę – uśmiechnął się bezczelnie, ściągając podkoszulek.

- Ja pierdole, co za...

- Nie, nie, mój drogi, dzisiaj pierdolę tylko i wyłącznie ja – zastrzegł, opierając kolano między jego nogami i pochylając się nad nim z szerokim, aroganckim uśmieszkiem, a jego oczy jaśniały pożądaniem. - Wszystkiego, kurwa, najlepszego z okazji Walentynek.


End file.
